Solstice
by Que-The-Music
Summary: I had given up everything, left it all behind.  Could I really be accepted in this monster form so quickly?
1. Chapter 1

_**Solstice**_

_Prologue_

**Her we go. This, like all my writing, probably sucks, but hey, maybe I'll actually finish this one. . . maybe.**

I stepped out of the brightly lit dance studio and in to the darkness of the night. The street lamps flickered, casting wavering yellowish circles of light on the side walk as I began at a brisk pace. I had stayed extra late to practice that night, like always, and was rushing to get home. The street was deserted, quiet in a creepy sort of way. I stayed late at dance almost every night. Mostly because I tried every way possible to get away form home. We were poor. Dirt poor, rock bottom, bankrupt; call it what you like. Dad dealt with the money by beating on mom. Mom dealt with abuse with drugs. I dealt with drugs by dancing. Lots of times I had thought about running away. I could make a living in amateur dancing. I was deffenetly good enough. But one thing always held me back.

Jeremy.

My beautiful sweet baby brother. Five at the time and so far un-corrupted by our rotten family. Just thinking about him at that cheap day-care, made me walk a little faster. I was almost jogging now, my ratty old pointe shoes dangling from my shoulder, hand-me-downs from my instructor. I turned the corner quickly, my hair whipping around, and pressed the unlock button to my battered old car.

I climbed in side and threw my duffle bag and shoes in the seat on the passenger side. I had to try twice before the engine sputtered dully to life. I began driving. Making my way through the streets to the slummy side of town where our apartment and the day-care where Jeremy stayed was located. I had to pay for the day-care and my dance lessons with my part time job at a department store. It wasn't high pay and not a great day-care. It was the kind where the lady is fat and walks around smoking letting the kids run around as they like. But anything was better than having him around my mom doing drugs, or getting beat by my dad.

I was just about to turn on to the street where Jeremy was when I had a sudden urge to turn left instead. Against my better judgement, I did, finding myself on a street that was more like an ally. The brick walls were high and there was no light what so ever. I had been driving for about three minutes and was getting totally freaked out and was going to turn around when I saw them. There were three men in the middle of the narrow street, spread out just enough that I wouldn't be able to pass. There was no other turn off and I couldn't just hit them, so I did a really stupid thing. I stopped.

The men were gorgeous, and seemed out of place in such a seedy neighborhood. Their skin was deathly white and they're eyes black. The scariest thing though was the way they were looking at me. Hungrily, not in a sexual way, but as if they truly wanted to eat me. They just stood there, not moving at all.

My hands shaking, I pressed the lock button on my car door. I began to put the car in reverse when they seemed to break out of they're trance. One of them jumped at my car with surprising speed. I gave a scream of surprise as he landed on my hood, shattering my windshield and showering me with glass. Another one reached in and grabbed my arm, yanking me so hard that I could hear it give a crack and feel it go limp. I was cut all over and my arm was clearly broken as one of them literally drug me over to the side of the road. He threw me in to a crevice in the wall that could not be seen from the road and stood back to wait for all the others. I had heard of people being raped and killed. Some people in our neighborhood in fact, but never had I thought it would happen to me. I tried pleading, talking mindlessly in my fear, but the only result was a kick in the head by one of my assaulters. I lay there in a heap, keeping my eyes closed and trying to stop the dry sobs that were shaking my whole body. My hands were shaking un-controllably as suddenly I felt an intense burning pain in my left fore-arm. I screamed out in agony, getting only another kick. I was writhing in pain, trying to get the fire that was engulfing my arm to go out, but in only intensified, spreading up my arm even more.

That's when I heard them. The sound of Police sirens, a sound that used to scare me, used to remind me of all the pain and suffering in the world, but today, sounded like trumpets from heaven. The three men scattered so fast that they were just a flash of white. The sirens were closer now, just out side the crevice where I was. I tried to call out but I couldn't move, couldn't even talk. The pain was too great. I listened to the sirens, trying to tell myself that soon I would be rescued. It was all lies though. They wouldn't find me, the crevice couldn't be seen until you were in it and they sure wouldn't investigate. In this kind of neighborhood where murders happened every day, they didn't have time to research every sixteen year old girl that went missing. My parents wouldn't complain, but all I could think of was Jeremy. My poor sweet brother.

His round happy face was the last thing I saw in my mind before the pain drove me out of consciousness.

**There we go, there's the prologue. It will get better, I promise. Any ideas are welcome!**


	2. Alone

1Solstice

Chapter One: Alone

**Ok, Yall. In case you haven't noticed, this chick lacks a name. Now this is for two reasons.**

**A. Even us suckey authors like a little suspense **

**b. I can't decide between two names for her.**

**Gwen, or Paige.**

**If you have a preference, Review. I'm gonna describe her in this chapter, so that will help a little. . . Onward!**

I don't know how long I was laying there, my cheek pressed on the brick of that small nook. The pain was too great to understand anything except the searing fire like sensation that was slowly spreading to the rest of my body. I couldn't even be sure if it was night or day. A few times I could swear that I could see light from the crack separating me from the rest of the world, but it had to be just me dreaming because there was no way that any light could be seen from the ally, let alone the crevice.

Most of the time I was just trying to get my mind off the fear of what was happening to me. I thought of Jeremy a lot. Well worried is a better word. I had terrible dreams, nightmares, about him. About my baby brother getting in the way of my dad when he was in a mood.

I tried to block the images that the dreams left seared in my memory, but the horrifying pictures only intensified as the pain increased.

So I lay there, a crumpled heap on the cold brick, wondering what was happening to me. Was I dying? Was I already dead? Was this Hell? Surely Heaven couldn't be as painful as this was.

My mind drifted to a time when I was seven and I had heard that a missionary speaker was coming to the community center across town from our apartment. I had gone, mostly to get out of the house. I hadn't really payed attention then, but now her words echoed in my mind. She had talked about Hell and how it was a fiery pit that made you remember the things you did wrong in life, and all the loved ones that you let down. This certainly fit the description. I tried to push the thoughts of Hell out of my mind and tried to force my body to sleep.

I awoke to something cool and hard pressed on my cheek. Opening my eyes, I saw that I was still laying on the ground in the nook. . . and the hard cold object was my arm. That freaked me out. Something weird had definitely happened to me. Why wasn't I dead. I pulled my other hand up and looked at them. Ghostly white. All traces of my skins former pigment were gone now, left with a translucent ivory white.

I began to stand, thinking I would need the brick wall for support after being immobile for God knows how long. Surprisingly enough though, as I began to stand, I found that I felt stronger than I ever had. Every joint, every bone in my body felt powerful enough to lift a car. I looked at my arms that could be seen as chalky white , but muscular against the black fabric of my dance tank top. As scared as I was, I put an icy hand to my chest to feel if my heart was beating out of my chest.

I felt nothing.

No pulse whatsoever.

I checked my wrist.

Still nothing.

Terrified now, I sidestepped to get through the small opening, and in to the dimly lit ally. There was my car. A hunk of scrap metal in a jumbled heap on the ground. I slowly walked over to it, not quite sure what exactly I was afraid of. Broken glass was scattered all over the ground. Like small crystals. I grabbed on to the handle of my mangled door, wondering why my hand wasn't shaking uncontrollably. I always shook when I was scared. I opened the door, I thought softly, and the entire thing was ripped clean off it's hinges. Fighting to keep calm, I dropped it and blamed the breaking of the door on the mangled condition of the rest of the car, instead of the freak accident that had happened.

Inside all was as I had left it. Except that everything was covered in a layer of shattered glass. In the passenger seat was my duffle bag. I grabbed it and quickly made my way as far from the car as I could get. Leaning up against the wall, I dumped it out and sifted through the bags contents until I found what I was looking for. With deft fingers, I un-clipped the clasp to the small mirror and held it up to my face. The second I saw my reflection, I gasped, I was so surprised that I dropped the mirror, an even more surprised when, acting on impulse, my arm swooped down, and grabbed it before it hit the ground. It all happened so fast that all I saw was a swoop of white. My head was pounding as I lifted my mirror once again. I had to keep calm. Someone would know what was wrong with me. I just had to find them.

I had dropped the mirror in the first place because of my reflection. I had never been beautiful, never even pretty. I was the kid with stringy, limp hair, who looked ugly in everything and seriously needed a make over. The kind of kid who people either ignored in school, or stuck their foot out to trip them. The person I saw in my reflection was the furthest thing from that. My hair was flowing and satiny, like jet black silk. It fell straight down my neck and in a wave over my shoulders, before falling to rest in the middle of my back. My bangs fell just above my eyes, framing my perfect long lashes and making them seem all the more beautiful. I gave my head a little shake and watched as it flowed up before resting again, perfect as before. My skin was deathly pale, like my hands and arms, but beautiful in the way that it contrasted with my hair. My lis were full and colored. A soft natural pink. My eyes were the most different. My only aspect of beauty had been my eyes. They had been clear crystal blue. My fathers eyes. Now they were red. Blood red. I placed the mirror back in the bag and searched through the rest of my things. Not much. All I had was a sweatshirt, an extra tank top. A pair of wrinkled shorts, a brush and about a dozen bobby pins at the bottom of the bag. Not including my pointe shoes, and ballet shoes.

I packed everything as neatly as I could and stood, not sure where I was going. I was in a daze I guess. Confused and alone. I just began walking, through the dark alleys and catacombs of my neighborhood. I just walked. Looking at the full moon every once in a while.

I didn't notice them until they had surrounded me. And when I did, I was sorry. There were six of them. All men, all wearing a gang symbol emblazed on a too big sweatshirt. I should have been afraid, should have been thinking of ways to fight them off or to get away, but I wasn't. I am ashamed to even think that I was exited, well no. . . I can't explain what I was feeling, just that I wanted them to come closer, wanted to taste their skin, their flesh, their . . . _blood_. I dropped my bag and felt my lips twist in to a smile.

One of them, I guessed their leader, Spoke up. He had long brown hair that hung in to his eyes.

"Well you're a pretty one, ain't ya?"

He nodded, and his little gang closed the circle even more. Acting on my senses, which were intensified to an extreme. I crouched in to the position of a cat just before it leaps, at their movement. One of them, a young boy with black hair, looked nervous at my action, but still they came closer. I felt a growl come from my throat that sounded like some sort of animal. I didn't even care anymore about whatever it was that had happened to me, all I wanted was _them_. All at once they attacked, coming at my full force. But I could sense their actions before even they could. The young one with the black hair came at me, fists wielding. I felt my fist fly forward before I even knew what was happening. I felt it make contact and heard the noise as my balled up hand crumpled his skull as if it was made of paper mache. I saw the rest of them step back as they saw him fall, clearly dead. One of them pulled a switchblade, and as the rest of them ran, he came at me. I grabbed his wrist, and yanked it, breaking his arm. Holding his hand to my face I breathed in his skin, if smelled so wonderful that I lifted it to my lips and bit down softly. I heard his scream out in pain and I let go. The sound reminded me of my mother when she was getting beaten.

I looked down at the younger boy. The one who I had killed, the smell coming off his blood was so sweet smelling. That's when I really looked at him. My stomachs knotted as I realized that he looked exactly like an older Jeremy. I could just see him, growing up in a troubled home and joining a gang for some sort of family. I wanted to cry, but no tears came. I couldn't let that happen to him, but I couldn't go home either, not with this obvious lack of self control. That's when I decided what I had to do. I would have to find someone, anyone , who could tell me what had happened to me, and help me. No matter how far. Then I would come back and find Jeremy, get him a good home. I knew it would be hard, But I had to try. With one last look from the Jeremy boy to the other boy writhing in pain, I grabbed my bag, and ran. I ran and ran, gaining speed until everything was just a blur. I would find that someone, no matter what it took.

XxX

_**Bella's point ov view**_

Everyone laughed as Emmett tried his best to lick his elbow, a dare of mine. It was night, Charlie thought I was at the movie with Edward, but the movie had gotten boring, so we had come to his house. I looked at Alice, who was fiddling with Jasper's hair. Suddenly her face got clouded, and her hands went to her head. Everyone stopped talking. After a moment, she opened her eyes. Her tawny eyes were filled with worry, and she spoke to her family, as if I wasn't even there.

"A newborn, on her way. She's looking for us."

**Dun dun dun dun! A cliffie! Now, review, so I can update. I need a name before I can write more and I'm not gonna decide on my own.**

**Sarah**


	3. Them

1_**Solstice**_

_**Chapter 2: Them**_

**Ok, I finally chose a name. (Yay!) But You'll just have to figure out what it was on your own. By the way, Dazzler, I l-o-v-e-d loved MARKED. Awesome book. Thanks a lot. Ok, onward!**

I just kept running. Just running. I didn't thin about anything but getting away. From what, I don't know. The city? The town? The dead boy? The alley? My family? Maybe it was everything. I didn't know, and I didn't care. I just wanted to get _away_. I didn't even notice anything except the running. I didn't notice that I was running faster than humanly possible. Didn't notice that although I had been running for hours, my lungs weren't burning. I didn't even notice that my heart had ceased to beat. I just didn't care.

So I just ran.

XxX

**Bella's Point of View:**

The peaceful atmosphere was shattered instantly. Esme's eyes were filled with an emotion that was a cross between worry and fear. I thought I heard a snarl emit from Edwards throat, and I definitely felt his arm stiffen from it's resting place on the small of my back.

Just what is it about me that draws Psychopathic vampires in?

Carlisle was standing at once.

"How long?"

Alice turned slowly to look at him, her tawny eyes serious.

"Tonight," she whispered.

XxX

Eventually, my sanity broke through the hysteria, or whatever it was that was spurring me on. I slowed to what would be a sprint for a human and that's when it hit me. Like one of those corny cartoons, a lightbulb flickered to life in my head. Only in the cartoons, it's always a good idea, this realization only made me want to curl up and cry. The realization was this.

Whatever had happened to me, no, whatever the men in the ally had done to me, I was no longer human. I don't know what I was anymore, but I sure wasn't myself. I slowed to a walk and then stopped all together. I stood there for I don't know how long, just standing, stalk still, looking at the sky. I had crushed a boy skull with one blow.

What on earth was wrong with me.

And why had the other boys blood tasted so wonderful. That was just sick. People don't crave blood. It sounded like a chapter out of Dracula. Vampires.

I gasped.

But that couldn't be true. Vampires weren't real! That was just stupid. But than again people don't run so fast that they're just a blur. People don't crush skulls. People have beating hearts.

I wasn't a person. I was a monster.

And I had to keep going. They're were obviously more of them. . .of me. So I was going to find them.

With a sigh, I hoisted my bag back up on to my shoulder, and continued to run.

XxX

**Bella's Point of View:**

Look-down. Again. I hope this wasn't becoming a habit of Edwards. Of course some sadistic Vampire comes to the neighborhood looking for the Cullens, so I get shut up in Edward's room.

According to Alice the newborn would be here in exactly two hours. Until then, I was under strict supervision. What am I? Four?

I walked lazily over to the huge shelves full of CDs and looked over the titles. I reached out and stroked the backs of the cases, stopping to pull a random one out and then wincing when every C.D. on the shelf fell all over the gold carpet. Quickly I grabbed them all and shoved them back, all in the wrong order, and prayed that he wouldn't notice. Oh yeah, Edward overlooking something. So believable.

So I just walked over to the long leather couch and lay down, hoping to sleep.

XxX

I stepped out of the woods and in to what looked like a clearing. Right in the middle was a huge house, bigger than I had ever seen, (which wasn't saying much considering I lived in the ghetto for my whole life) **(A/N he he ghetto!** **Ahem, Sorry, just having a moment)** It was monstrous, a mansion. It was big and white, beautifully built. And I could tell, that this was the place. I could smell them. I just knew that this was the place.

There was also another smell, a wonderful flowery smell.

The smell of a human.

That still felt wrong. Using the word human as if they were a whole new species. Well, they might as well be.

My mind was reeling, what was I going to say, what would I do? I had to get some answers, but how?

I was definitely scared. What if it was a trap? What if I was wrong? What if I tried to hurt them the same way I'd hurt those poor, poor boys.

I gave a shudder just thinking about it. Still, I had to do something, so after taking a deep breath, I stepped forward and walked to the door.

XxX

I heard the doorbell. It was what woke me up. The loud clear ringing sound filled the air, and then there was silence. They, he, she, whatever, were here. I got up and lay on the floor, listening to the murmur of voices below.

I couldn't stand being left out So I did something really stupid. I got up and walked to the door, pausing only for a moment with my hand on the knob. Then, I turned my wrist.

XxX

the second my foot touched the porch, the door opened. Standing in the doorway, was a young man. He was extremely handsome and looked worried, as if he had expected me and was wondering if I was safe. He had blonde hair and golden eyes. And he was most deffinitly one of whatever I had turned in to. He looked me over for a second before speaking.

"Yes? May I help you?"

My mind was muddled, I didn't know what to say, but apparently my mouth did. I spoke in a rush.

"I need help, please! I don't know what happened to me!"

His beautiful face seemed to soften and he opened the door a little more.

"Why don't you come in?"

Hesitantly, I stepped on to the porch and through the door that he held open. Once inside, I gasped. The inside was even more beautiful if that was possible. Elegant stairs led up to a second level. The floor was beautiful wood that was polished to perfection. I didn't get much more time to admire the house though, because at that second, six more people seemed to appear out of thin air. I gasped. (That was beginning to become a habit)

They, like the man, were all drop dead gorgeous. There were three teenage boys (men?) And three girls. Two teenagers and one older. One of the boys was big and burly, with rippling muscles and dark hair. He looked as if he could crush me with one fist. Another was tall and blonde but still beautiful. The last was the most gorgeous. He had auburn hair that looked a little ragged but still wonderful. His lips were twisted into a frown and his eyes were narrowed. I looked away from his death glare as quickly as I could.

One of the girls was small and pixie-like. With full red lips and short black hair that framed her face. The other was like beauty itself reincarnated. She had flowing long blonde hair that made her look like some sort of Goddess and a wonderful figure. The kind of girl who makes you extremely self conscious just by looking a her.

The last looked like a mother figure. She had brown hair and was standing next to the man. Married I guess.

All of them had three things in common.

1. They all were deathly white, just like me. Pale, snow white.

2. They all had the same eyes, golden brown.

3.they were all staring at me. Intently, as if watching an enemy during a fight.

The man (Dad?) Was the first to speak.

"I am Carlisle, this is my wife Esme," The woman nodded. "And our children, Emmett," the burly one nodded, "Jasper," The blonde one gave a little smile, "Edward," the auburn haired one just stood there, continuing to stare at me, "Rosalie," Beauty nodded. "And Alice," pixie girl smiled tentatively at me.

"And may I ask what your name is?" continued Carlisle.

"Gwen. Gwen Michel." I was surprised that my voice held true. When they all continued to look at me, I continued.

"Something happened to me , I don't know, A few days ago, and now. . .well. . ." My words sounded childish, I felt like a fool.

"Now I've changed. I can run faster than I knew was possible, I killed a boy by punching him! I'm scared of myself." I found the words tumbling out on their own accord. I was telling these strangers everything. Not at all like me. I expected them to look at me like I was crazy, but they didn't.

Esme reached out to touch my shoulder and I automatically shrugged away. It was reflex. I couldn't remember the last time I had been touched in love. Touch usually equaled pain.

I tried to smile apologetically, but it came out as more of a grimace. Then Carlisle began to speak.

XxX

**Bella's Point of Veiw:**

From the top of the stairs, still in the shadows, I could se everything. There was a girl there. A vampire. She was beautiful, but sad looking. Like she was having a permanent bad day. She had long black hair and bangs that silhouetted her long lashes and red eyes. I could see everything, but couldn't hear, so I stepped closer. . .

XxX

Then I smelled her. It was the most beautiful smell ever. Like flowers after a morning dew, and it made my mouth water. My head whipped around faster than I knew was possible. My hair flew out in all angles.

The things that happened next were too quick to see. All of a sudden the Edward boy was up the stairs and next to the girl, shielding her from my view. A grown like an animal echoed through the large room.

Emmett was also next to me, his arms around me in a death grip. I snarled and easily broke his hold. I was stronger than I thought. I took a step towards the stairs, but then I remembered Jeremy, I remembered the boy in the ally, and remembered my promise. I took a deep breath and tried to turn my thoughts away from mauling the girl. Turning to Carlisle I locked my jaw and gripped my forearms to keep my self control. I didn't understand these people, or whatever they were, but I needed their help.

"Please," I whispered, my eyes closed, "I wont hurt her, I just want to know what happened to me."

**Oooooooooooooooooo will Gwen (yes I went with Gwen, and it was a hard choice, I had to go against my best friends vote for Paige so you Gwen Voters better feel loved) be able to keep her promise? Will Bella be victim to yet another Pysco Vampire attack? Do I sound like a soap opera yet? Ok, I know it sucked way bad, but I have a lot of geometry homework. (Advanced placement sucks! Boooooo Mr. Osterhouse!) So I was kinda muddled. Sorry if you hate it. But please review! Please! **


End file.
